Carol Gundark
Carol Gundark (キャロロ＝ガンダック Kyaroro = Gandak) is the 24th child of Garol Gundark. She works as a waitress for a cafe owned by her community Six Scars in the East Side. Appearance Carol is a fair skinned young cat girl with blue ears and a tail that match her shoulder length hair in color. Her bangs are parted in the middle, and two strands of hair stick out at the sides of her hair. Her purple eyes are rather large and round, befitting of her cheerful personality. Carol is mostly in her waitress outfit which consists of a pink shirt and miniskirt under a white apron. The apron possesses a single, skirt pocket with a red border, a similar one being at the end of the apron's skirt. A red sash is wrapped around Carol's waist. Personality Carol is a cheerful catgirl that performs her job with relative ease and enthusiasm. As working as a spy for the South Side Carol is rather knowledgeable in a few topics, ranging from how community's work to the Gift Games and usual game stages. Carol means no harm in her actions and simply works as a waitress to pass the time and earn some money. Even so she greatly loves her family, despite the usual sibling rivalry that takes place among her family. Of all Carol is especially close to her youngest brother Porol, always worried about him and the community's state of affairs. Carol is easily to succumb to flirtation, as Calico Cat's words managed to get a flustered and yet teasing reaction from her, but she is also easy to tease and blackmail. Despite her informant work she can let too much information out to the wrong group, such as when she revealed her true intentions to Asuka and Izayoi, and henceforth was blackmailed with discounts. Background Carol was raised in the South Side and worked as a member of the community Scars. One day she was asked to relocate to the East at one of the shops located there to gather intel on how communities were fairing. Carol decided to go to assist the soon to be new head of Scars, her younger brother Porol. Relationships Calico Cat: Carol had taken an interest in him when he flirted with her at the cafe. Taken in by his sweet talk the cat girl blushed before she left to complete her work. The two were seen together entwining tails at the cafe while drinking from a specific drink after the Names returned home. Carol knew the cat was old and offered to take him in when it was revealed he was injured and thus couldn't accompany Yō anymore. As such Calico lives with her in Underwood. Garol Gundark: Carol is the 24th child of Garol, her father. While they don't spend much time together they do care for one another despite the obvious sibling rivalry between the children. Porol Gundark: Her youngest brother and the leader of Scars. Unlike the rest of the family she is on very good terms with him and lover her brother a lot. No Names: The problem children are her usual regulars at the cafe in the East Side. Due to an unintentional slip of words Carol was blackmailed by Asuka and Izayoi to give the No Names discounts every time they eat at the cafe, or else they would go to a new store and reveal the information Carol leaked out. Despite this though she retains friendly relations with the community, especially now that Scars is aligned to them and she is taking care of Calico Cat. Plot Volume 1 Carol was at the cafe the No Names arrived at and took their order. She revealed she could understand Calico Cat due to her being a cat also. Carol responded with a tease to Calico Cat's flirtation but left to gather the items the group had ordered. Carol returned to the table just as Asuka entrapped Galdo with her gift. The catgirl stood there as the community leader began explaining what he has done to trap other communities into his Gift Game. Carol stated that it was possible for communities to bet their flags but that it was dangerous as that meant betting the people in the community itself (in the anime this was stated by Jin). The catgirl continued being a key witness to the events and part of the wager that if the names lost the Gift Game against Galdo then she too would keep her mouth shut regarding his matters. The next day Carol told the No Names where the game would take place, citing that it was odd that the game would be in Garos Residential District and not one of their Game Stages. She wished the Names luck as they traveled to the territory of the community. Volume 2 A bonus scene at the end of the anime showed Carol drinking one of the milkshakes of her Cafe with Calico Cat, their tails entwined at the base. Volume 3 Carol returne to her homeland Underwood after the Titan's attack. She found Calico Cat in a corner and helped him work up the courage to speak with Yō. Volume 4 Carol returned to Underwood due to the Gift Game and her worry for her father. When she woke to Izayoi and Asuka, she accidentally let it slip that she was really an informant, a spy for the South Side positioned in the East. Using this information the two problem children were able to blackmail the cat girl in giving them discounts or else the information would fly. Carol reluctantly had to agree, resorting to flattery to preserve that the info not be disclosed to any rivals. Volume 5 Carol accompanied Porol to the meeting regarding the alliance between Names and Scar. Carol was nervous about this type of formal conference and opted to remain silent while being a secondary observer as the two communities spoke. However when Jin offered up the Iron Ore that would be harvested in the land that Jin was after, both Carol and Porol were in doubts. However when Porol admitted defeat, so did Carol and remained silent as the two communities formed an alliance. Gifts and Abilities Carol does not seem to possess a gift, but she is able to understand species that do not posses she ability for human speech, like Calico Cat. Though this skill is mostly related to cats as she is part of the cat species herself. Trivia *The scene of Carol drinking the milkshake with Calico Cat occurred in episode 10's ending credits. Gallery Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v01 077.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v05 083.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Female Category:Six Scars